


We're All In This Together

by logopolis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logopolis/pseuds/logopolis
Summary: A HSM AU drawing :D Marius as Troy, Cosette as Gabriella and Éponine as Sharpay!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	We're All In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delfi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfi/gifts).



> SORRY FOR BEING LATE but OP wanted a HSM AU! Hope you enjoy :^) What a fun concept

[(Link to the full image because ao3 isnt meant for art!! OOPS!!)](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fd7a6931a9e20c08276b6e75ede0c63c/bb6b7e4646ce5634-83/s2048x3072/d21666a8ba4e0e3b4eb330b8e96814209d10a420.png)


End file.
